The invention relates to a car seat having a seat part and a backrest. More specifically, lighting is arranged on the rear side of the backrest.
It is known that in order to illuminate the inner part of a car or the inner part areas, lighting can be deployed on the roof of the car body or in the upper area of the B or C column of the car body. Similar types of lighting are suitable for illumination of the entire inner space. However, this type of lighting cannot be used while the car is traveling because it can have an influence on the ability of the driver to see.
Pilot lights are also known that are designed to be inserted in a connector provided in the ashtray, which is normally used for insertion of a cigarette lighter. As long as the ashtrays for the passengers in the rear are also equipped with similar connectors, a similar type of lighting can be also used for the purposes of temporary lighting in the rear seat area. These lights, however, are not suitable for regular illumination because they are not built in permanently.
In addition, it is also known that entrance lights are installed in the doors of automobiles, which illuminate the floor near an opened door, and sometimes also the doorstep, when the door is opened.
Based on this status of prior art, the task of this invention to provide a lighting arrangement which enables the universal utilization of a single lighting unit for different applications.
The solution of this task is provided in accordance with the characteristics disclosed in patent claim 1.
The proposed lighting is thus suitable both for illumination of the rear area of the inner space, as well as for a reading lamp of the passengers in the rear. At the same time, the light, which is turned downward, will not significantly influence the visibility of the driver. In four-door automobiles, the entrance area of the rear doors can be illuminated with lights arranged in the backrest of the front seat. When the backrest is folded forward, the entry area of the driver or passenger door and of the space for feet in the passage region can be illuminated for the rear passengers.
A preferred embodiment of the invention will be further described based on the subordinated claims.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the light can be aimed when the lighting is tilted.
A tilting or turning movement can be also used in order to turn the lights on and off. The lights can be also mounted in the backrest of the seat so that the tilting or turning position is fully accommodated in the backrest of the seat.